Kix
Backstory: Catheren Morgan was originally born in Belgium, but moved to Germany in her early years. She was a big child, who was usually both the tallest and heaviest in her school classes all the way up until graduation. She was bullied on her size, and never really fit in. When she was 18, she clocked in at 6’8” tall, and it wouldn’t stop there. The country of Sweden had a military crusader army, and it was her dream since she was a wee lass to become part of their order. As soon as she could, she moved up to Sweden and attempted to apply for the Crusaders. She was initially turned away for being too young, but as luck would have it, the Crusader leader, Bepqil Marstrom, happened to be in the area when she asked to join. While she was young, Bepqil saw the potential for a warrior within her, and recruited her. As she grew older, and as she trained, she started to finally find a place she could fit in. But of course, there were no shortage of bullies. Other Recruits could make fun of her size, and use sexist remarks when addressing her. She never let this bother her to much though. Her job was to become a top member of the Crusaders, and she wouldn’t let words stop her. In training, she would come out on top of her other comrades. She would use her size and reach to her advantage. While the males did feel humility in this, it did not stop the remarks and sexism. One member by the name of Adolf Jagger was one of these men, and he specifically made it his job to give Catheren a hard time. Although, one day in a sparring match between the two, Catheren took to giving a good kick to Adolf’s face, sending him flying out of the ring. This is how she earned the nickname “Kix”, and from there on out, she became both a respected and feared member of the crusaders. When Kix was 39, Bepqil Marstrom retired from being the leader, and was replaced by his daughter, 18-year-old Cynthia Marstrom. While she was young, she had skills that outmatched seemingly everyone on the crusaders team. In being another female, Kix and Cynthia soon became friends, and over the years, became a strong duo. Kix became her right hand woman in training new recruits, organizing movements and activities, and managing all the members. When Kix was 50, Europe started to fall into chaos when Fascist leader Wayland Brellin took power in the U.K.. The Crusaders would be needed as civil wars, protests, and riots broke out all across Europe. Cynthia and She would finally get a real taste of battle. Loadout Rocket Spear * Damage - 30 * Accuracy - 6 * Range - 2>10 Squares * Effects: If this attack misses, it deals 5 damage instead Kick * Damage - 25 * Accuracy - 9 * Range - 1 Square * Effects: A Melee Attack. If the attack hits, the target is knocked back 3 spaces Ultimate: Thunderdome * Damage - 35 * Range - 7x7 Area of Kix * Effects: Unlocks after 10 consecutive turns alive. damages all enemy targets within range Passive: Protector * When a Teammate within 1 square of Kix would take damage, 5 of that Damage is redirected to Kix instead Trivia * Category:Character Category:Scandinavian Crusaders Category:Female Category:Tank